


Story idea from a dream

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free to a good home, Gen, Story Prompt, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: a modern fantasy thing.Dreams are weird.





	Story idea from a dream

Supernatural creatures are second-class citizens, with things like yetis being forbidden to speak English and stuff, but they fight other supernatural things like zombies.

Looking at this written down it looks pretty lame but the dream I had last night was pretty interesting, I wish I could remember it.

Needless to say with no plot or even anything resembling characters I’m not going to be writing anything about this any time soon.


End file.
